


Everyday Annoyances: The Sequel. Of porn.

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premise of this fic is that Ellis comes home from work at the auto shop annoyed, and rants to Nick while Nick happens to be in the shower.  Nick eventually gets out, his towel drops to the floor, and he successfully 'distracts' Ellis from his annoyance.</p><p>It's straight PWP and you sort of have to have read the drabble that precedes it first to understand.  Which can be found here: http://schm0use.livejournal.com/29620.html#cutid1</p><p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Annoyances: The Sequel. Of porn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schm0use](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schm0use/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday Annoyances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12179) by Schm0use. 
  * Inspired by [Everyday Annoyances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257618) by [Schm0use](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schm0use/pseuds/Schm0use). 



> The lovely schm0use over on LJ gave me permission to write the porny continuation of her drabble-fic, which I did.
> 
> This was my first fic offering to the L4D2 fandom, originally written back in 2010.

Ellis’ head lolls to the side as Nick places a possessive bite to his neck, hard enough to inflict some pain, but not enough to break the skin. He’s pleasantly surprised by the absence of rough stubble against his throat, noting that Nick had decided to shave that day. Ellis moans softly, his eyes drifting south and noticing that the towel which was once loosely hung around Nick’s waist is now pooled around Nick’s feet instead. Before he even gets the chance to properly admire the wet, naked form in front of him, he’s forcefully pushed against the wall, moist warm lips now urgently pressing upon his own.

The mechanic makes a muffled noise as Nick’s wet lips close over his, the older man’s slick body pressing firmly against his own, and he can feel his shirt, now slightly damp, sticking to his skin. Nick slides his tongue into Ellis’ mouth with little resistance, kissing him deeply and forcefully, grasping at the back of the other man’s neck. Ellis just closes his eyes and kisses him back with equal intensity, enjoying the roughness of Nick’s tongue upon his.

After a few moments of two tongues fighting for dominance, the two men pull away for some much needed oxygen, both of them breathing harshly.

“Damn Nick, what brought that on?” Ellis asks breathlessly, his lips now swollen red from their passionate display. He takes a quick glance at his partner, secretly pleased to see that he’s hard. Ellis would be lying if he said his own pants didn’t feel tight at that moment. And Ellis don’t lie, his mama raised him right.

“You talk too much, Overalls. I told you that I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Nick says lowly, his ice blue eyes locking with the other man’s. “Bed. _Now._ ” He growls, as he grabs Ellis by the shoulders, pulling him away from the wall and then pushing on his back, forcing him to walk forward.

Ellis chuckles to himself as they quickly make their way down the hall to their bedroom, almost stumbling along the way. Normally the mechanic is the one who’s more _forward_ when it comes to showing affection, so it always pleases him when Nick takes the initiative. But he’d be crazy if he ever told Nick this fact; otherwise he might never get to see the other man like this again. And that would be a crying shame.

Once they enter the bedroom, Ellis turns to say something to Nick, but he’s silenced by the older man forcefully pushing his chest, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Ellis exhales harshly from the impact of his back against the mattress, and just when he’s about to protest, he’s greeted with the sight of a still-damp, naked Nick clambering onto his lap, straddling his legs. Ellis takes a moment to take in the sight of his lover, just admiring how damn _sexy_ he looks, especially with his skin flushed and damp, along with his hair slicked back from the shower.

The mechanic doesn’t have long to ogle Nick, as the other man leans forward to capture his lips in a rough, crushing kiss. Ellis grunts in response, but is pleased when Nick starts to tug his shirt upwards with one of his hands, while the other begins to work on the knot in his coveralls.

They break their kiss abruptly, and Nick says in that low timbre of voice that Ellis can never get enough of, “Clothes off.”

Ellis is more than happy to oblige, quickly yanking his t-shirt off over his head, tossing it onto the floor and mussing up his short hair in the process. Nick slides himself off of Ellis’ lap, allowing the other man room to swiftly tug his coveralls down and off, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. The mechanic was about to divest himself of those as well, when Nick just smirks at him and says, “Allow me.”

Ellis smiles as he leans back, the palms of his hands pressing into the mattress, and quickly Nick’s hands are upon him. The older man palms the front of Ellis’ boxers, rubbing the prominent erection there. Ellis groans as he bucks his hips forward, wanting more contact, more friction.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Nick quips as he slides his hand down inside Ellis’ underwear, giving a few gentle, teasing strokes to the hard length within.

“Shit, Nick…” The mechanic says lowly, squirming in anticipation. “Yer the one who started this.”

The older man gives Ellis a sly smile. “And I intend to finish it.” With those words, Nick slips the final garment off of Ellis’ body, leaving the younger man just as naked as he is. He then roughly grabs Ellis’ shoulders with both hands, pushing the mechanic back onto the bed, pinning him down.

“What the…?” Ellis starts to protest, not that he’s _really_ complaining, but then his mouth is quickly occupied by Nick’s, effectively silencing him.

_It would have been helpful to know that this is all it takes to shut Ellis up, back when we were fighting off all of those zombies,_ Nick thinks to himself, smiling into the kiss. He crawls on top of Ellis; letting himself slip in between the mechanic’s toned thighs, pressing his rigid length against Ellis’ own. He grinds his hips down hard, increasing the friction between them, causing the younger man to moan loudly.

“Nick…” Ellis breathes in between urgent, needy kisses. He pushes his hips up in a desperate attempt to get more contact. “Fuck. Just… goddammit, quit _teasin’_ me.”

The older man quickly pins down Ellis’ hands in response, and pulls them above the younger man’s head. Before Ellis has a chance to say anything, Nick presses his groin down and rotates, drawing a delicious moan from the mechanic. “I can tease you all I want, Overalls,” he says in a husky tone as he rolls his hips one more time.

Ellis lets his head drift to the side in a feigned gesture of defeat, a groan slipping from between his lips and his face flushed with arousal.

Nick just chuckles as he takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover looking so _damn desperate_ , before he releases Ellis’ hands from his grip. He reaches over to the nightstand next to the bed, opens the drawer and pulls out a small tube of lubricant. Nick then snaps open the cap and squeezes some of the cool, clear liquid onto his fingers. Putting the tube aside, he leans back a bit to give himself some room and lets his slick fingers drift down to the other man’s opening. He feels Ellis tense up just as he’s about to slide a finger inside.

“Come on Ellis,” Nick softly urges, grabbing onto the inside of one of the mechanic’s thighs with his unsoiled hand, fingers pressing into the firm muscle there. “You know you want this just as badly as I do.”

Ellis looks up at Nick with clear blue eyes, a red blush streaking his cheeks, and smiles that earnest smile of his. “Yer damn right I do,” he growls out. He spreads his legs a little wider, in order to allow Nick easier access.

“Atta boy,” Nick says softly, the smile returning quickly to his lips as he slips his finger in with little hesitation. He feels Ellis clench his muscles around the intrusion, but the gasp that he emits tells him that the mechanic is in anything _but_ pain. Nick curls his finger, and then slides another one in. He spreads his fingers out, stretching the other man carefully, but they’ve done this often enough that he knows it’s not going to take much preparation before Ellis is ready. And he’s right, as he soon feels Ellis squirming with anticipation underneath him, pushing down impatiently onto his digits.

“Come _on_ ,” Ellis whines desperately. “What are ya waitin’ fer, Christmas?”

The corner of Nick’s mouth twitches in a smirk. “It’d be a hell of a present, don’t you think?” He pulls his fingers out of Ellis’ backside, causing the younger man to grunt in disapproval, and grabs the lube once again, squeezing a liberal amount on his hand. Nick slides his hand up and down his cock a couple of times, ensuring that the lubricant is evenly distributed. He then pushes himself up on his knees, positioning himself at Ellis’ entrance, one hand on his length and the other on the mechanic’s hip. He hears the mechanic’s breath hitch as soon as the head of his cock presses up against his skin. In a rare display of tenderness, he looks down at his lover, admiring the way his blue eyes are shining with anticipation, and how his lips are full and red.

“Damn El, you’re beautiful like this,” Nick breathes, as he moves his hand up to Ellis’ head to playfully ruffle his wavy hair.

The flush on Ellis’ cheeks turns an even darker shade of crimson. “Shit Nick. Yer makin’ me feel like some sorta girl or somethin’.”

Nick chuckles and gives the mechanic a smug look. “Well, I’m about to fuck you like you’re a girl, aren’t I?”

Before Ellis can even begin to formulate a reply to Nick’s dick remark, the older man plunges fully into the mechanic with no warning, causing Ellis to emit a garbled noise from deep in his throat.

“Fuck Nick…” Ellis manages to gasp out after a few moments.

Nick exhales. The other man is so hot, so _tight_ around him, and it feels _so_ fucking good. He would never ever get tired of that initial sensation of penetrating Ellis.

“I’m going to move.” Nick says roughly, grasping at Ellis’ waist with both of his hands.

The mechanic just nods, and licks his lips in anticipation.

Nick starts moving slowly, pulling out and pushing back into Ellis gently. He lets out a nearly inaudible moan as he rocks against the other man’s body.

Ellis grunts underneath Nick. “Harder,” he pants out. “I know ya can do it.”

Nick looks down to see Ellis smiling that wiseass grin at him. “Oh, I’ll do it harder all right,” he says, thrusting sharply into the mechanic, causing Ellis to gasp. “I’ll fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for a week.”

Ellis groans in approval as Nick quickens his pace, grabbing the mechanic’s hips roughly for leverage. His fingers press so hard into the mechanic’s skin that he won’t be surprised if bruises showed up later.

“Oh yeah… jus’ like that…” Ellis growls lowly, after a particularly hard, deep thrust.

Nick can feel sweat starting to sheen on his skin, and the thought of _damn, I’m going to have to take another shower_ flits through his mind. He’s enjoying hearing the pants and moans that he’s drawing from his partner, but he wants more. He slides one of his hands, now a little slippery with sweat, down to Ellis’ cock and wraps his fingers around it, pleased to find it slick with precum. He then starts to move his hand up and down the shaft in the rhythm of his thrusts, causing Ellis to groan even louder.

“You like that?” Nick asks smugly, giving the mechanic a firm stroke.

Ellis can only nod at this point, unable to form any coherent sentences due to the string of gasps and moans slipping from his lips. He starts to squirm underneath Nick, and even without words being said, the older man knows exactly what Ellis wants.

Letting go of the mechanic’s length for a moment, Nick grabs one of Ellis’s legs and hefts it over his shoulder, drastically changing up the angle of penetration. A low keening noise comes from Ellis’ throat as Nick resumes his brutal rhythm, each thrust now pressing against that pleasure point within.

It doesn’t take long before Ellis is writhing beneath him in pure ecstasy, gripping the bedsheets with his fingers, gasping and panting as he approaches his peak. Nick can feel Ellis clenching tighter around him as he gets closer, and he strokes him harder, coaxing him towards his climax.

Finally, with a loud groan of Nick’s name and clinging to the other man’s arms, Ellis comes violently, his seed spilling over Nick’s hand and streaking his chest. Once he’s done riding out the waves of his orgasm and lets his body sink back into the mattress, he gives Nick a hazy look and whispers, “It’s yer turn.”

Nick was happy to comply, as the sensation of Ellis’ body squeezing around his cock when he came was nearly enough to push him over the edge himself. Feeling his abdomen already coiling taut from the mechanic’s display, Nick pushes himself harder, further into the other man, grunting with each thrust. With each roll of his hips, he can hear Ellis making what suspiciously sounds like a whining noise, and this spurs him on to the finish line.

With a husky cry of “El,” his body tenses up and Nick comes hard and deep in Ellis. The mechanic lets out a satisfied sigh as he gets filled up, enjoying the warm sensation within him. Nick disentangles Ellis’ leg and flops down on the other man contentedly, panting harshly against the mechanic’s neck, utterly spent and relaxed. Their now-sweaty bodies stick together, and Nick doesn’t even bother to pull out of the other man. Ellis takes this chance to wrap his arms around the other man’s back in a content hug.

After a few moments of comfortable silence and waiting for their breathing to return to normal, Nick is the first to speak.

“You _do_ realize that I’m going to have to take another shower now, don’t you?” He lifts his head up and looks at his lover mischievously, a smirk dancing on his lips. “We’ve kind of made a mess. You should probably take one too.” Nick raises an eyebrow in what can only be a suggestive gesture.

Ellis leans up and plants a soft kiss on the older man’s lips. “Well shit Nick, yer shower’s what got us in this mess in the first place.”

Nick chuckles. “I suppose it is.” He moves to get up from the warmth of Ellis, cringing slightly at the sensation of peeling away from the mechanic’s sticky body. Now up on his knees, he holds his hand out towards Ellis. “Shall we?”

Ellis just smiles, and takes Nick’s hand in his own, letting the other man pull him up from the bed. They clumsily clamber off of the bed together, still a little dazed from their lovemaking, and head back to the bathroom hand in hand.


End file.
